


Freddy Gets His Night of Debauchery

by sailboatsupernova



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Bad Writing, Coitus Interruptus, Crack, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Heartbreak, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Swearing, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is STUPID, actual debauchery coming next chapter, freddy gets his dick yiffed, if you have ever cared for me, you will not read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailboatsupernova/pseuds/sailboatsupernova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Freddy didn't get his night of debauchery at the end of Five Nights at Fuckboys. And THAT was fucking stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freddy Gets His Night of Debauchery

after screaming his goddamn head off for like five nights straight golden freddy finally fucking died.

"thank fuck." freddy said. "now maybe i can finally have my night of debauchery." 

"freddy?" an unidentifiable voice spoke from somewhere in the room. 

"jesus christ what the fuck is it now?" 

a head popped out from underneath the security guard's desk and gasped. "freddy, it really is you!"

"oh hello mike. where have you been?" freddy asked the man as he crawled out from under the desk. 

"i was sitting in here trying to do my job before golden freddy came in here in a rage! i hid under the desk in case he tried to touch my butt." 

"good. the only one who gets to touch your butt is me, but only in a very no homo way." 

"wow that was super fucking gay." bonnie said. 

"you can touch my butt too freddy," offered foxy with a grin.

"oh my god no why would i want to touch your mangy butt you stupid motherfucker?" freddy glared at the fox and took a firm step away from him so the other's gayness wouldn't rub off on his fully heterosexual self. this step put him closer to mike, who shimmed up to the large animatronic and pressed himself against freddy. 

"thank you for saving me freddy," mike said breathily as he ran his hands through the fuzzy fur on freddy's chest. "i was so scared. i hate to think of what could have happened to me if you hadn't showed up and saved me! i'd love to repay you..." mike trailed off, batting his eyelashes up at freddy demurely. "if you're still up for a night of debauchery that is..." 

"oh fucking hell yes everyone else get out." 

"why the fuck should we listen to you?" chica asked.

"because it's my name on the game motherfucker. now get out."

"fuck you freddy eat my entire bird ass." 

"get out."

"no." 

"get out."

"no." 

"get out."

"no." 

"get out."

"no." 

"get out."

"no." 

"get out." 

"fine." chica said as she flipped them off with her giant bird feather fingers. "come the fuck on guys let's blow this shit stand." she scuttled out of the security office, followed closely by bonnie and a sad foxy, who realized he would not get to witness whatever sweet debauchery would be occurring between the two. 

as they left the room freddy closed the door and turned back towards mike as he whipped out his monster dong. "are you ready for freddy?" 

"ooh yeah~!" mike moaned, unable to focus on anything other than freddy's massive cock as it started to harden. the guard's mouth was practically salivating at the thought of having freddy's huge schlong inside him. he all but fell to his knees in awe of freddy's sheer girth. "i'm ready for you daddy fazbear!" 

freddy didn't even have a chance to prepare himself before mike was darting his head forwards, lips stretching obscenely around the head of his cock. "oh yes take it all." freddy moaned and mike did his best to do just that, already sliding his head back and forth along freddy's cock. freddy could already feel himself getting close but he was determined to bottom out in mike's throat before he came. it would be a new record for him if he lasted that long. "oh baby you really know how to satisfy a man." 

"did someone say satisfy?!" a shrill voice cried as the door flew open and bb came dashing in. fire was all but shooting off his damn shoes with how fast this little fuck was moving. "cause i have a C U S T O M E R S A T I S F A C T I O N G U A R A N T E E on all wares!" 

"what in absolute fucking hell get the fuck out of here." freddy turned away from mike to glare at bb. his cock slipped out of mike's mouth and the guard whimpered at the loss. 

bb laughed and shook his head. "you look like you could use a ware. could i offer you my super-ultra-magnum-caffeine-free dick condoms? they're made of pizza." 

"I N H A L E M Y D O N G E N R A G E M E N T C H I L D!" freddy yelled and straight up fucking punted bb right out the door like a goddamn football. 

bonnie darted into the open doorway just in time to throw his arms up like a goalpost and shout "GOOOAAAALLLL!" as bb sailed gently through his outstretched arms like a brick. 

freddy watched all of this with a great satisfaction, until he heard a hiccup behind him. he turned back around to see mike crying. "oh fuck i don't know how to deal with emotions," freddy said as his dick immediately went limp. 

mike stared up at freddy with wide, teary eyes. "you told that weirdo to inhale your dong..." he said, voice cracking. 

"yeah because he was a little shit."

mike sobbed louder, face crumbling. "but i thought i was the only one who got to inhale your dong!" 

mike didn't wait for a reply before burying his face in his hands and darting out of the room, his sobs echoing down the hallway as he ran. 

freddy found himself more at ease without all these emotions being displayed since his masculinity was no longer being threatened by the perceived weakness of those he hung out with. however he still felt like he was greatly missing out on something and he knew that it was the feeling of mike's plush lips wrapped around his dongle, in a totally no homo way that any good bro would totally be okay with. 

this put freddy in quite the dill pickle. 

"what should i do?" freddy asked himself. "if i stay i won't get yiffed but if i go my ego will be shattered. my dick demands one thing but my fragile masculinity demands another..." 

it was at this point chica beaned a boot at freddy's head, hitting him right smack across the face. "go to him you S T U P I D asshole!" 

"now that a woman has assaulted me with footwear my ego has been destroyed. it cannot get worse than this." with that realization freddy left the security room, beginning his search for mike who was hiding curled up in one of the hallways just outside of the main party room. he was crying, and while his loud sobs did nothing to draw in freddy they grabbed the attention of another animatronic. 

the puppet carefully creeped up to mike, the sounds of his suffering drawing the dark figure to him. the soft playing of the music box drew mike's attention and he looked up to see the puppet looming only a few inches away from him. silence stretched on between the two before the puppet broke it. 

"this is about a man isn't it?"

"y-yes," mike said through his tears, nodding. "how... how did you know?" 

the puppet placed a comforting hand on the guard's shoulder. "i too have felt the scorn of a male lover. it is a pain that cuts deep, and lasts longer than most other agonies." 

mike sniffed and peeked up at the puppet. "so... purple guy wouldn't let you touch his butt?"

"... yes." the puppet could only close his eyes in a solemn shame. 

mike had to look away, unable to stare at the fearsome being in such a state. "i'm sorry." 

"do not be child, for while these pains hurt, they rarely last forever." a sound seemed to draw the puppet's gaze away and he glanced down the corridor. "and it seems that your suffering will be fairly short-lived..." 

mike looked up and followed the other's gaze until he saw freddy approaching. despite himself he felt a warmth fill his chest at the sight of his lover and a smile spread across his lips. 

"go to him..." the puppet murmured and stepped back so mike could to get to his feet. 

with a growing smile mike darted towards freddy and took a flying leap into his arms. since freddy both managed to easily catch mike and not have to apologize for anything beforehand this did wonders for his ego, bulking it back towards normal levels. 

mike sighed happily as freddy held him and he gazed up at the other with loving eyes. "please don't scare me like that again..." mike said softly, caressing a hand down freddy's face. 

"don't worry, you're the only one i want inhaling my dong." 

mike giggled, but short-term memory reminded him that they were not alone and he looked back to where the puppet stood. "good luck with your own troubles." 

"never fear for me, guard, for you have inspired me. next time i will not give up on love so easily. i will persevere, and this i believe will see me through, much like it has you." 

mike nodded in understanding. "may many satisfying butt gropes be in your near future then." 

the puppet clenched a fist in front of him, much like an anime protagonist does when they are giving a very epic and rousing speech. "thank you, mike. and i believe they will be in my future." and with that the puppet made his way back down the hallway, in search of purple guy so he could begin anew his requests for two handfuls of that sweet ass. 

as the puppet disappeared down the hallway, mike turned back to look at freddy. "so... ready for that night of debauchery... agian?" 

"boy howdy i've been ready since five fucking nights ago." 

and with that freddy took off back towards the security station so he could lay out mike with his dick and finally get the night of debauchery he so greatly deserved. 


End file.
